


to take it seriously

by thenewbacklog



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, canon-atypical good things happening to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbacklog/pseuds/thenewbacklog
Summary: It had taken Martin four hours of checking, listening, wondering, before he finally got the nerve to open his door and run. It had taken him a quarter as long to make his way up to the ground floor of the Institute, and another half-hour before he got anywhere near the front door.(The first time Martin went outside on purpose, after Prentiss.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	to take it seriously

**Author's Note:**

> ... let's be honest, it's obvious where this came from. It's pure wish fulfillment. I've been at home for sixteen days and counting.
> 
> Sometimes, friendship is someone finding you frozen near the door, and inviting you on a walk so you don't have to take those last steps out alone.

It had taken Martin four hours of checking, listening, wondering, before he finally got the nerve to open his door and run. It had taken him a quarter as long to make his way up to the ground floor of the Institute, and another half-hour before he got anywhere near the front door.

Sasha found him there, jacket on, a phone clutched in one hand, staring at the door.

Jon had told her what happened, that Martin hadn’t been ill, that he’d be staying at the Institute until further notice, that she was to tell Jon _immediately_ if anything happened. But Martin had seemed fine. A little shaken, maybe, but not the wreck most people would have been after two weeks trapped at home, stalked by a living hive who’d killed at least seven people, even if she _was_ probably less dangerous now. Not the wreck that would have explained Jon, of all people, worrying about him.

She saw why Jon  was worried, now.

“Martin?” Sasha took a step closer. “Martin,” she repeated, a little louder this time.

She was about to try again, maybe touch his arm, when Martin finally noticed that someone was near him. He yelped, the cheap  brick of a phone  Tim bought as an emergency replacement last year clattering to the floor as he whirled around.

“Sasha! What-what are you doing here?”

Sasha  held her hands in front of herself in a way she hoped was nonthreatening.

“I was going out for a walk. Are you… okay? You look terrible.”

“Yeah. Yes. I’m.” He glanced at the door again, as though checking if Prentiss had appeared while his back was turned, and actually wrung his hands.

“Martin… have you been outside at all this week?”

Martin slumped a little, and ran a hand down his face, which was slowly turning from gray to pink as Sasha looked at him.  He scuffed one shoe against the floor, and jumped when it brushed against the phone. Sasha picked it up, and handed it back to him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Sasha looked up at Martin. “Do you want to come with me?”

Martin stared. 

“It, it wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“Definitely not.” Sasha smiled at him. “Come on, we can get lunch. When’s the last time you had something that wasn’t microwaved?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” said Martin, putting the phone in his pocket. Sasha could practically see him realize that he didn’t have to go out alone. 

“Great,” said Sasha, looping her arm through Martin’s. “Let’s go.”

They walked out of the Institute together. Sasha didn’t mention how Martin clung to her as they crossed the threshold, but squeezed his arm,  and pointed out an especially fat bird perched outside.  


While Martin was distracted by the bird, Sasha brought her foot down on a half-dozen worms clustered just beyond the door.  


Martin, who saw none of this, almost felt safe.


End file.
